Recorded Memories
by SavannahsDrabbles
Summary: A grown and married April and Casey stumble across an old video of their favorite turtles as teenagers. Brief reference to my Capril fanbabies, though they don't play a major role.


_Click._

_Whirr…_

April settled back on the floor, legs crossed as much as they were able to in her current condition. The twenty four year old tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for the DVD to register. Gosh – she'd forgotten about how slow this player was. Good thing they'd be picking up a new one soon.

_Invalid disc read. Please try again._

"Aw man!" the pregnant woman groaned and rocked forward, hands grasping for the remote.

Eject.

Retry.

"C'mon, c'mon," April murmured under her breath. Surely the DVD wasn't _too _scratched up – it had been in a case in her closet for what was probably years now.

There was a small grunt as a young man settled onto the carpet beside her, one hand reaching out to rub her shoulder as he placed a kiss on her head. "Whatcha up to, Ape?"

"Hm?" April turned and grinned at Casey. "Just going through some stuff I found in the closet." She gestured to the pile of photo albums on the floor beside them. "I thought it would be nice to clear that space for baby supplies – heaven knows we'll need it when the twins get here."

"And you found some sort of DVD in there?" Casey glanced at the DVD player. "I think we would have remembered throwing a movie into the closet. Unless –" the twenty five year old started to grin excitedly. "Maybe _that's _where my Indiana Jones DVD went! I've been looking for it for ages, and –"

The TV screen suddenly fuzzed, showing a long line of static and buzzing irritably. The couple hissed in disappointment, before the static finally cleared and shakily focused in on what appeared to be a cardboard sign decorated in crayons.

"It's… the Mikey and Spike Show! Yeah!" a familiar orange-masked face suddenly filled the screen. The turtle exhaled through his mouth to produce what must have been meant to be the sound of a crowd distantly cheering, and then jumped in front of the camera.

"Oh my gosh – lookit Mikey!" Casey let out a loud guffaw at the sight of a then young Mikey, still sporting the baby fat that lasted into adulthood and rocking a magician's hat. "Man – was this before you met them?"

"I'm not sure," April shrugged, her eyes transfixed on the screen as Mikey performed an intricate tap number for the 'audience'. "I don't remember him filming at any point before Spike mutated…"

The camera suddenly jolted, turning to face the small tortoise serving as Mikey's assistant. Spike chewed lazily on a leaf, seeming to not notice the glitter that had been glued to his carparace.

"My lovely assistant here will now perform a trick! Roll over, Spike!"

The turtle blinked. No movement occurred on the video for several seconds, until Mikey finally reached over and used a finger to flip Spike onto his shell, then back onto his plastron.

"Isn't he amazing, folks?" the freckled terrapin pretended to curtsy for the camera.

"MIKEY!" A voice suddenly roared in the background. April and Casey watched in amusement as Raph suddenly charged into the frame and began a hot pursuit after his now fleeing little brother. "C'mere, ya shell-for-brains! I never said you could go into my room and – holy crud – YOU RUINED SPIKE'S STREET CRED!"

"Gah!" the camera suddenly lurched violently, then tumbled to the ground.

The TV screen filled with static a second time, before switching to another video.

The camera was now being held upright, wobbling slightly as the cameraman strolled through the lair. Whoever it was was apparently surrounded by several other beings, as soft "shush!"es could be heard in the background.

"On my count guys. Ready?" Murmurs of agreement. "One… two… three!"

"Chichi no hi, omedetō!" The camera suddenly moved into the dojo, showing a shot of Splinter hesitating mid-kata. The rat seemed to be startled at the sight of his sons, who walked into the shot one by one with small gifts in their hands.

"My sons – what is this?"

"According to what we've learned on TV, today is Father's Day." Donnie spoke up, a grin on his face as he held out what appeared to be a shiny new shuriken. "And… we wanted to give you some things to show that we appreciate you, Sensei!"

The camera fuzzed before April could catch Splinter's reaction. In the few seconds of static, April began to mentally calculate what she had seen so far. Father's Day was during the summer, and the boys couldn't have been much younger than thirteen or fourteen in that shot. Maybe…

"Hold on a second…" the young woman leaned forward, breaking away from Casey as she scooped the remote back up and pressed the fast forward button. The screen flicked through several other videos – the guys practicing katas, Leo tangled up in a mess of what appeared to be the wraps they wore, and then…

Static filled the screen, before focusing on a shot of Mikey turning cartwheels across the living room area. "WE'RE GOING TO THE SURFACE WE'RE GOING TO THE SURFACE WE'RE GOING TO THE SURFACE!"

"That's right, Camera!" Leo proudly announced from his position as cameraman. "After years of waiting, we are finally going topside!"

Casey shifted to take April's hand, pulling her a bit closer as she sat back in surprise. This was the night that her father had been kidnapped. Surely there was no footage of the actual kidnapping, but to see the guys preparing to meet her for the first time… Wow. It was enough to boggle the mind.

Another press of the fast forward button, and the camera showed Donnie leading a younger version of the red head through the lair. She walked silently, eyes taking in everything around her with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

"April! April! Look over here!" Mikey called from behind the camera. Present day Casey and April watched as past-April turned to face the camera, seeming to smile slightly when she caught sight of the hyper turtle behind the camera lens. "I just wanted to show the people our new friend! Welcome to the family, April!"

The DVD staticked once more, and then clicked to a stop.

The Jones couple stared at the TV in silence, before Casey let out a small chuckle. "Man – so they stopped filming before I came around? That is whack."

The red head cackled. "Yes, I'm sure that that was their intention." Reaching into her pocket, April grabbed her cell phone and punched a long time memorized number. "Leo? Yeah, it's me. You guys have got to get down to the apartment. No, nothing's wrong – we've just got something awesome to show you."


End file.
